Field of the Invention
This application relates to new Group II metal salts for use in lubricating oil compositions. More specifically, it relates to the use of certain Group II metal salts as rust inhibitors in lubricating oil compositions.
Automotive lubricating oils are employed both for lubrication and as a vehicle for additives which serve to protect the lubricated surfaces against such deleterious processes as rust and corrosion, and the deposition of varnish. An important means for inhibiting rust and corrosion involves the rapid neutralization of acidic products of oil and fuel oxidation by lubricating oil additives or combinations of additives.